


Diamond Walls and Eternal Fusions

by yotsu7777



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Memories, Reminiscing, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 23:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16775125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yotsu7777/pseuds/yotsu7777
Summary: It's been three years since TRIGGER filmed their debut MV. If what had occurred then had not happened, perhaps TRIGGER would have disbanded many months ago, or so Ryuu thought on that fateful day all those years ago.





	Diamond Walls and Eternal Fusions

The snow fell outside of a deserted bar where the lights flickered without a care in the world. Three men had gathered to celebrate the making of a promise three long years ago. The boy with the glass of apple juice had a thick, leather-bound book open in front of him; an album that contained the countless treasured moments that the three had shared. The pink haired boy turned the page.

“This was from our debut MV,” the boy sat at his right smiled, “Anesagi-san took it.”

“Wasn’t this when Tenn—” the muscular, brown-haired boy sat on the other side trailed off. The three were quiet, reminiscing over times that seemed an eternity ago.

“Good work everyone, we’ll film the next scene in twenty minutes.”

“Thank god,” one of the cameramen muttered, collapsing onto a chair. Filming was exhausting. He felt pity for the three rookies who were most likely on the brink of exhaustion. Thankfully, their manager had kindly placed three folding chairs for them in front of the impromptu make up area. Gaku sat on the rightmost chair and Ryuu on the left. Their centre turned the middle chair around and sat down, putting his legs through the gap in the back.

“Smile!” their manager said, “congratulations on your first music video! I’ll send it to you later.”

Ryuu sighed, overwhelmed. The months of blood, sweat, and tears were finally bearing its fruit. Their Debut MV that once seemed like a distant future was almost within their grasps. The Okinawan boy wished from the bottom of his heart to win JIMA. His only wish was for Gaku and Tenn become successful, even if it meant throwing away the person known as Tsunashi Ryunosuke. Little did he know that the other two had also pleaded to whatever gods there may be for the same thing. It was the reason they could push their bodies past their limits; sing when their throats were barren deserts; dance when their limbs were lead pipes. They didn’t want to let the others down. Perhaps this was the makings of a successful group, however, Ryuu felt that something was missing. They were afraid to voice their opinions, to be themselves, they were afraid of destroying the fragile bond that held the group called TRIGGER together. Sure, they laughed and chatted as they were now, but the distance between them was painfully obvious. They were simply getting along for the sake of professionalism. As soon as today’s filming was over, they would go back to their own lives. They didn’t even have each other’s numbers. Perhaps that was how professionals were. Ryuu wasn’t born into the entertainment industry, nor was he raised in a way to prepare him for it. He was reminded of the difference between himself and his co-workers who knew the industry like the back of their hands every time they met. Once he had become aware of the distance, he found it difficult to repress the strange emotion that sometimes welled up.

“We’ll resume filming in 5 minutes.”

Once again, the opportunity had slipped through Ryuu’s fingers. He absentmindedly watched the other two talk from the other side of a thick glass barrier, desperately searching for a way to change their current relationship.

“yuu… Ryuu!” a voice called.

“You alright?” Gaku asked.

“Yeah sorry, what were you saying?”

“In the next scene,” Tenn said, “I think it’d be better if you lie on your front instead.”

“Hmm, that could work. Shall we try it out now?” Ryuu suggested, standing up and walking to the set, Gaku following close behind.

“Tenn, are you coming?” Gaku asked turning around.

“One sec,” Tenn replied. He tried to pull his right leg out but was having great difficulty.

“It appears I am stuck.”

“Here,” Ryuu offered his hand, but it was no use.

“Oi Gaku, stop laughing and help!”

Gaku tried to pull Tenn out, but he was laughing so hard that he fell backwards. Ryuu helped him up and then tried to pull Tenn out but it didn’t seem to be working. Soon enough, their manager heard the laughing and crashing and approached the trio.

“What are you three doing?” Anesagi asked.

“Tenn is… Tenn, he’s…” Gaku kept trying to explain but burst out laughing every time he looked at Tenn. Ryuu explained and Anesagi sighed.

“Let me show you the strength of a metropolitan woman!” Anesagi put her arms around Tenn’s waist and pulled. The chair began to slide, “Ryuu, hold that chair!”

“It’s… working!” Tenn shouted trying to push himself out as well. Gaku was leaning against the wall in hysterics. He had his phone in his left hand, filming the whole thing.

“On three, give it all you’ve got! Ready? One… Two… NOW!”

The three pushed and pulled with all their might, but Ryuu’s hand slipped, sending Anesagi, Tenn and the chair flying backwards.

“Sorry…”

Anesagi sighed and dusted herself off, “This isn’t going to work…”

“Can someone help me up first?” Tenn called from the floor. Gaku was clenching his sides tightly, barely able to stand. Ryuu turned Tenn and the chair upright. At that moment, the director came to discuss one of the later scenes.

“Ah, TRIGGER, good work. Tenn, can you stand up for a sec?”

“That might be a problem…”

Anesagi and Ryuu explained the situation to the director who laughed.

“Well, this is definitely a first!” he cheerfully tried to pull Tenn out but promptly gave up, and rubbed his temple, “Maybe we should call someone?”

“I think I know someone who might be able to help…”

“Why didn’t you say so earlier?”

Ryuu called the person he had in mind and briefly explained what had happened.

“They’ll be here in half an hour.”

“Then, let’s go over the scenes left to film while we wait.”

“I have a suggestion,” Tenn told the director about what he had been discussing with Gaku and Ryuu earlier. The director seemed interested, the insight was definitely useful.

“Okay Ryuu, you get what you have to do?” Tenn asked. Ryuu nodded. He lay down on his stomach and propped his arm up on his left hand, tilting his head ever so slightly.

“Something isn’t right…” the director mused.

“What if you use both hands?” an assistant suggested.

“Like this?” Ryuu asked.

“You look like you’re daydreaming about an Ero Beast rather than being one!” Gaku laughed. The director, assistants, and Tenn discussed other poses while Ryuu tried to stay as still as possible.

Five painstakingly long minutes had passed yet Ryuu still hadn’t been given permission to move. His arms were starting to go numb, his cheeks burning from the pressure. The pillow that was mere millimetres away from his face worked its seductive charms, tempting him to let himself go.

“I can’t hold on any longer,” he said, his arms collapsing, his head falling into the embrace of the soft pillow.

“There, don’t move!” Tenn shouted. Ryuu lifted his head slightly so he could turn it towards Tenn.

“That’s perfect!” The director enthusiastically added. He gathered the crew and prepared to begin filming. Once they had filmed both Ryuu and Gaku’s bed scenes, Gaku jokingly lay a protesting Tenn on the bed, chair and all.

“Get me down!” Tenn demanded, but Gaku was too busy recording Tenn’s anguish. The rest of the crew were laughing, the cameramen also recording, saying they’d replace the original scene with Chair!Tenn. Eventually, Ryuu returned Tenn to the floor and he angrily pouted while watching the replay. Soon enough, one of the receptionists accompanied a short, dark-haired girl.

“Sorry I’m late, I’m here to rescue you!” She exclaimed, opening the large bag she had been carrying.

“It’s a chainsaw!!” Gaku shouted, almost dropping his phone from laughing. The girl gave the cord a few pulls, and a distinct _Whirr_ filled the room.

“Tenn, are you alright? Hey, Tenn? Oh my god, I think he fainted!”

“I still can’t believe you got stuck!” Gaku laughed, watching the videos he had managed to dig up from the depth of his gallery.

“How did you get out again?” Ryuu asked.

“You remember the receptionist? She pushed two buttons and the top section of the chair came straight off!”

“My legs ached for weeks after that…”

The three laughed, their once fragile bond now as strong as diamonds. Ryuu thanked whichever god was watching over them for binding the three boys together with the thickest of red threads.

“I’m glad I’m alive,” he said, tears falling from his eyes, “I’m glad I met you.”

Tenn put his arm around Ryuu and Gaku moved to put his arm around Ryuu’s other side.

“My life wouldn’t be the same without you guys.”

“Gross, two grown men hugging and crying in an empty bar.”

“Shut up, Tenn!”

Both of Ryuu’s shoulders were soaked with the tears of the two people he would give his life for. The wishes of the thousands that supported them resonated in the bar in which the promise had been made all those years ago.

_If there really is a God, please watch over these three boys._

__  


**Author's Note:**

> Yo, I was paired by the one and only super caring super amazing Kae (https://twitter.com/Kae_rkgk) for this flashbang! She was a great partner and mega props to her for bearing with my illiterate self! Please check her out! And here's the link to her super awesome art:  
> https://twitter.com/Kae_rkgk/status/1067920648750682116?s=19
> 
> When I first saw Tenn in Diamond Fusion's MV i genuinely couldn't stop laughing because "TENN YOU'LL GET STUCK!" and that be the inspiration for this fic! I highkey wrote this during one of my frees while blasting Diamond Fusion on loop so my grammar started to die by the end, but ahhh I love TRIGGER so much and I really wanted to try writing them, I hope it turned out alright!!!


End file.
